Wight
Wights are a form of undead. They are clever, quick to move and often still retain a portion of their human intelligence. Adventures: Wights prefer lurking in places that reek with death, though some leave such lairs to seek out additional victims. Those less murderous might seek adventure as a way of righting the scales for the evil they have done in the past, or as vengeance against the evil powers that put them in this form. Characteristics: Wights are strong of will and personality. Though hateful and violent, they are much more disciplined than other undead creatures that share these tendencies, such as mohrgs. They are naturally stealthy, making them good scouts or assassins. Alignment:'''Wights are traditionally lawful evil, though this restriction can be relaxed in a campaign that features undead player characters. Even so, most wights lean strongly toward evil. Good-aligned wights are exceedingly rare, and even neutral wights are rare. '''Background: Some wights are cursed to walk the earth because of their violent and horrid lives, but a good many are merely the victims of other wights, themselves spawned from violence. Wights spawned by other wights are more likely to have alignments differing from the traditional lawful evil. Role: The wight is a competent combatant, though their strengths lie in stealth and patience. A wight can make an excellent group leader, assuming the others in the group can put up with its cold, festering hatred. 'Racial Traits' Starting Ability Score Adjustments: +2 Dex, Con --. Wights are agile and sneaky. As an undead creature, a wight does not have a Constitution score. Undead: Immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and disease. Not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, energy drain, or death from massive damage. When a wight is reduced to 0 hit points, it is immediately destroyed. A destroyed wight can be reanimated with a''limited wish'', wish, or miracle spell (the first spell causes the wight to lose a level, the latter two do not). A''resurrection'' or true resurrection spell can bring a wight back to life as a creature (no longer undead) with a character class appropriate to the wight's life (the former spell causes the ex- wight to lose a level, the latter one does not). Speed: Wight land speed is the same as that of the base race. Darkvision: Wights can see in the dark out to 60 feet. +8 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. Wights are especially good at moving quietly in pursuit of their prey Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Hit Die: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the wight monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wights are proficient with all simple weapons, but not with armor or shields. Slam: A wight has a slam attack that is a natural weapon dealing the indicated damage plus 1-1/2 times its Strength bonus. Create Spawn (Su): Any humanoid slain by a wight becomes a wight in 1d4 rounds. Spawn are under the command of the wight that created them and remain enslaved until its death. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by an 8th-level wight's slam attack gain one negative level. The Fortitude save to remove this negative level is DC 10 + 1/2 wight's HD from class levels + wight's Cha modifier). For each such negative level bestowed, the wight gains 5 temporary hit points. Category:Creature/Medium Category:Creature/Undead